Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado
Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado is a powerful being made by KingOfKretaceous. Appearance Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado is a gargantuan hybrid. The upper body is that of Sharkosuchus' head, arms, back scutes and dorsal fin, although the hands are pronated and are able to twist freely. The right eye's surrounding skin appears to have either broken off or decayed, revealing a robotic eye like all the movies that have the twist "zomg villain is robot??" Instead of two pectoral fins, two bulky legs and a massive tail, the bottom is comprised of eight tentacles that normally flail around while idle. It uses these tentacles to pull itself around land, and also to swim. History Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado started out as a joke on the Wikizilla Discord. Eventually, its creator, KingOfKretaceous, drew art of it, unknowingly causing it to manifest in Universe 374. 374 was, at the moment, uninhabited by kaiju, allowing MMS to take control within a few minutes due to her powers. A few hours after this, MMS got extremely bored and decided to find a way out of 374. She manipulated time to rapidly speed up, slow down and freeze, summoned many tornadoes quickly circling a spot, all tornadoes with winds over 300 miles per hour, and rapidly whipped the spot with her tentacles. She did this so rapidly and violently she tore a wormhole open in space and time. She tore it open to 372 and went in, somehow with knowledge that her creator was in possession of a universal portal gun. She went on a rampage in search for KingOfKretaceous, the latter whom was looking at news when he noticed a picture very similar to the creature he had drawn for the Wikizilla Discord a few minutes ago. He teleported down to the scene and was spotted by MMS quickly. After a brief and rather aggressive conversation, the two charged each other. KingOfKretaceous and MMS fought ferociously, with Kreta scaling up to match MMS' size. MMS had some trouble fighting off Kreta, but soon, she realized his weaknesses. Reversing time to when the battle began, she exploited these weaknesses to give Kreta a quick and brutal beating. She demanded again that Kreta give her the gun, this time with a quick compliance. After taking the gun, she also made a replica of the gun by rapidly flickering time on and off and vigorously shaking the gun. She opened the portal back to 374, but not before reversing time to before she had come through the wormhole in 372. She also left the original gun next to KingOfKretaceous before leaving, the latter whom somehow remembering the experience. Abilities *Same as Sharkosuchus - Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado has the same abilities as Sharkosuchus, those being Pyroclastic Blast, Obsidian Bullets, Magmakinesis, Ring Of Fire and Self Destruct. Ring Of Fire no longer requires Armor Form. *Amphibiousness - Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado can easily move on or off land, using its tentacles to traverse either landscape. *Bite Force - Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado has a bite force of maximum power at 34,250 newtons, which is about 7,700 pounds of force. *Intelligence - Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado has the cognitive ability on par with, and possibly beyond that of the regular human. *Constrictment - Using its tentacles, Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado can grab and hold its opponents, using different numbers of tentacles depending on the size of the enemy. *Tentacle Slam/Whip - Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado can slam or whip its tentacles into the ground or at opponents at a high velocity. If on the ground, it causes a pseudo-earthquake varying in intensity, although it always exceeds a 5.0 on the Richter scale. On opponents, damage can be devastating, with damage also depending on size. Harm to opponents ranges from moderate bleeding to broken spines. *Time Manipulation - Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado can manipulate time to turn it back or forward, slow it down, speed it up or stop it completely, however, it can only freeze time for a few moments. *Tornado Summoning - Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado can summon many tornadoes at once with wind speeds of over 300 miles per hour. If the tornado summoned startsin the ocean before moving ashore, it will draw in sharks and become a violent Sharknado upon making landfall. The sharks drawn into the vortex will become highly aggressive, vigorously biting at any lifeform they approach minus Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado herself. *Wormhole Making - Using a rapid mix of Tentacle Whipping, Time Manipulation and Tornado Summoning, Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado can tear a wormhole open in the universe it is currently in. The universe it attaches to is random, but tends to be one closely connected to the starting universe. MMS tends not to use this, as it can be time consuming to do so and is usually tiring. She also has a universal portal gun anyways so whatever. Trivia * Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado is actually based off a dumb joke in the Wikizilla Discord. ** In the last iteration of the short lived joke by yours truly, the name was followed by "...nado 6: It's About Time," which itself is mocking the 6th entry in the Sharknado film series. *Mecha Mega Sharkosuchoctopusnado has an Australian accent. Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:KingOfKretaceous' Kaiju Category:Universe 374 Category:Female Category:Amphibious Kaiju